Sweet Dreams Are Made of This
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Sam/Nate. He's been dreaming about her but he knows dreams can't come true, right? SNate. Oneshot. Some mature content. Please review!


**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Summary: Sam/Nate. He's been dreaming about her but he knows dreams can't come true, right?  
Was meant to be a short, smutish drabble but it led me here, and I think I prefer it now.  
Dedication: For Beccy, my SNate buddy!  
I've given this a T rating but there is quite a lot of mature content.**

"Okay, that's all for today. Thank you to everyone for their hard work, it's really appreciated." DI Neil Manson addressed with assortment of CID and uniformed officers in the main CID office at Sun Hill Police Station. "Go home and get some sleep, if the killer continues to terrorise Canley you're going to need all the rest you can get." With that Manson dismissed the officers.

PC Nate Roberts groaned silently, he was already wired on countless cups of coffee and wanted to be nailing the bastard who had raped and murdered four women in Canley so far. The last thing he wanted was to go home and try and sleep; alone. Nate had never been short of women in his life, not until recently anyway. At this present moment he couldn't remember the last time he had been on a date with a woman, let alone brought her back to his flat. It had taken him a little while to uncover why but now he realised it was because he was preoccupied by his feelings for someone else, someone he could never have and who was way out of his league both personally and professionally. Now, Nate was plagued with dreams of her every night and every waking moment that was not occupied he found himself fantasising about being with her. The case, although horrific, at least gave Nate something else to think about and he would happily have worked all of the ours that God sent to solve it, especially if it meant putting his feelings and thoughts about a certain petite blonde to the back of his mind, but Manson seemed to have other ideas.

With a sigh he got up and left the room with the rest of the uniformed officers who had been assigned to this major case. His eyes scanned the room, helplessly praying for a glance of her yet knowing that he did not want to see her either.

* * *

Nate silently walked towards the male locker room and opened his locker, pulling out a towel before heading towards the bank of showers. He turned the shower on and let the water run until it was hot while he stripped out of his uniform and left in a pile outside the cubicle. As the water cascaded over him, Nate closed his eyes and lent back against the wall of the cubicle. As soon as he had closed his eyes he opened them rapidly again, images of her filled his mind and this was not the time or the place…but it had been a long and tiring day… If he closed his eyes he could see her right there before him; feel her; taste her. He suppressed a moan before it left his lips, he didn't know who was left in the locker room and he didn't want to find out either. Guiltily he closed his eyes again, his head tilted back under the spray of the shower.

_The shower curtain was pulled back slowly, the sound of the rings sliding against the rail sending thrills down Nate's spine already. With a soft laugh in the back of her throat, the blonde woman climbed into the shower with him. Nate hungrily took in her body, his eyes looking her up and down before his hands rested on her hips and he drew her into a heated kiss. She kissed him back, sharp teeth nibbling on Nate's bottom lip. He pushed her back against the wall of the shower, his lips alternately paying attention to her mouth, her throat and her neck. As he sucked on a particularly tender spot at the blonde's pulse point, he felt her whole body begin to quake beneath him. Brushing damp blonde bangs out of her eyes, Nate smiled down at her, brushing his lips against her swollen mouth before thrusting hard into her. The gasp as he filled her with his full length sent a soar of pride flowing through Nate, it gave him immense pleasure to know he possessed what was necessary to make the older, far more sophisticated and experienced woman happy. He thrust into her again, deeper this time, leaving them both teetering on the edge of their climaxes. As they settled into a rhythm they were both comfortable with, Nate could feel the edge getting closer and closer. The way the blonde woman cried his name as she found her release sent another boost to his ego and he felt himself let go, screaming her name in return._

"_Sam," He breathed, letting the air escape from his lungs as they collapsed together against the wall of the shower._

Nate's reverie came to an abrupt end as the hot water quickly turned to cold, shivering slightly he turned the water off and wrapped his towel securely around his waist. He took a breath and tried to clear the thoughts from his mind, it was easier said than done.

* * *

Samantha Nixon was looking forward to going home and drowning her sorrows in a large glass of red wine. This case was really getting to her and the worst part was knowing that the killer would strike again and so far they did not even have any viable suspects. It wasn't just the case that was preying on her mind though; it was the distinct lack of men in her life too. She had literally forced Phil Hunter out of her life and now he was gone for good. Technically, he was only on the other side of London but since he had left Sun Hill she had seen him a grand total of once and even that was by accident. Sam debated going home for a long bath but remembered that the heating wasn't working and wouldn't be fixed until after the weekend, instead she decided to shower at work. She turned the first shower on and it groaned in protest before spitting out a small amount of water and then turning off again. The same thing happened with each shower until she found an "out of order" notice on the floor. Sighing, she looked at her watch, if she was quick she could have a shower in the male locker rooms and no one would no any different. Picking up her bag that contained a change of clothes and her towel, Sam headed along the deserted corridor to the male locker rooms. She slowly pushed open the door and found them to be empty; she stepped inside and put her bag down on a bench. She began to unbutton her blouse but stopped suddenly as she heard a noise.

"Sam? I mean, Ma'am…I mean DI Nixon…" Nate stuttered, feeling a blush run to his cheeks as he remembered what had been flowing through his mind out a few minutes ago.

Sam recovered the most quickly of the two of them although it was hard when all she could see was Nate, draped in a tiny white towel with water beading on his bare, and rather muscular, chest.

"Sorry, I didn't realise there was someone in here, the showers in the female locker rooms are broken." She explained.

"Oh," Nate nodded, still trying to get his head around this situation. "Feel free to use ours." He said, gesturing towards the bank of showers before making a hasty grab for his towel.

Sam hid a smirk as best as she could. "I was going to actually."

"Sorry, I'll, um, get out of your way." Nate stuttered, wondering what the hell was wrong with him, he was never this much of a nervous wreck when he was around women. Maybe there was just something about Sam that intimidated him, and he liked it, it made her even more desirable to him.

"Don't hurry on my account." Sam smiled, heading towards the first shower cubicle and turning the water on. This time it worked but the water continued to run cold. Sam swore causing Nate to look around in surprise as he buttoned up his shirt. "Water is still cold." She muttered by way of an explanation.

"Oh," Nate replied. "Why don't you have a shower at home?" He asked, knowing he was stating the blindingly obvious but not knowing what else to say to her.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I have no heating until at least Monday, and I really don't fancy getting pneumonia in the middle of the investigation." She told him.

Nate swallowed a lump in his throat, the words slipping out before he could stop himself. "You could use the shower at my flat." He offered, and then he saw the look on Sam's face. "Don't worry, I do clean my bathroom more than once a year."

Sam face began to break into a smile, she had seen the cocky side of Nate Roberts before but never the self-deprecating, sensitive nature he was revealing now. It made her unable to refuse his offer.

"Thank you, Nate, I'd really appreciate that."

"It's no trouble." He assured her as they walked out of the locker room together. Nate really wished she would button her blouse back up though because it was hard to look her in the eye and have a conversation with her. It never occurred to him that she was doing it on purpose.

* * *

Sam followed Nate to his flat in her own car and parked it behind his in the road. She couldn't ignore the feelings building up inside of her, it had been a long time since she had let her heart and her body rule her head but maybe it was time to do that again. She knew that she wasn't getting any younger and the attention of a man like Nate was not something to be ignored. She knew that tonight could change everything forever but she was ready for that, she didn't want to be alone anymore.

Nate waited for Sam on the pavement and they walked towards his ground floor flat together, Nate feeling as awkward and nervous as he had on his first date.

"Bathroom is on the right." Nate told her. "Is there anything you need?"

Sam pointed to her bag. "I've got everything thanks." She paused. "A cup of coffee would be nice though."

It wasn't until the bathroom door was closed that Nate finally let out the breath he had been holding. He could not believe this was happening to him and that Samantha Nixon was now showering in his bathroom. His body shivered and he felt his jeans grow tighter still at the thought of it. If he weren't so convinced that he had to be reading the signals wrong, he would think that Sam was coming onto him.

"Nate?" He heard her call out and his heartbeat increased to double its usual speed.

"Yeah?" He replied, standing outside the bathroom door.

"I think I must have left my towel in my car, do you have one I can borrow?" Sam bit down hard on her lip to keep the teasing tone out of her voice.

"Sure." Nate replied, disappearing into the airing cupboard and pulling out a clean towel for her. "I'll just put it on the radiator for you." He said, easing the bathroom door open and slipping inside, intending on making a quick escape but Sam had other plans. Stepping out of the shower, she pushed the door shut before Nate could react. He had no idea where to look, but settled for her forehead, not trusting himself to look into those green eyes of hers. "Sam?" His voice was strangled with suppressed desire.

"Don't deny this isn't what you want." She whispered.

"Okay," He agreed with a grin, relieved that she felt a similar way to him. "I'm starting to feel a little over dressed now." He smirked, now allowing his gaze to slip lower before returning to hold her gaze. He had appreciated her looks before but now he was witnessing her pure, natural beauty.

Sam laughed lightly, the sound catching in her throat. With wet hands she began to unbutton Nate's shirt, enjoying the tanned, muscular chest she had glimpsed earlier. She threw the garment to the floor before turning her attention to his belt, enjoying the feeling as Nate took a sharp intake of breath as she unzipped his jeans.

"God, Sam…" He moaned as she pushed his jeans down his legs and her fingers found the waistband of his now extremely tight boxers. She led the way back to the shower, adjusting the water as it had dropped a little in temperature. He followed her, his eyes trailing over her curves. This could not be happening to him, but somehow it was.

* * *

"Hmm, I think the coffee might be cold by now." Nate smirked as they made their way out of the bathroom.

Sam laughed, the colour was back in her cheeks and she was feeling more alive than she had in a very long time. It didn't mater in the slightest to her if a man over ten years her junior had brought about this change in her. "You really think I was interested in your coffee?" She asked.

Nate laughed. "To be honest, I hoped not." He made his way across the kitchen to refill the kettle but Sam grabbed him by the arm.

"And I'm still not interested in your coffee." She added, deftly removing his towel with one swift movement. "Perhaps in the morning though." She muttered, more to herself than Nate as she led him towards a doorway that she just hoped was his bedroom.

**Please review! Xx**


End file.
